This invention relates to tapered octagonal paperboard trays and blanks therefor.
Nestable, foil-lined paperboard trays are gaining acceptance in the packaging industry particularly for baked goods and the like due to their significantly lower cost than solid aluminum trays.
As the wall height of known paperboard octagonal trays is decreased, the overlap area available for adhesive bonding of the glue flaps to the side wall area adjacent the corners decreases drastically. This problem has been critical in foil-lined trays of fractional inch wall height in that it often results in adhesive bonding failures of the glue flaps.